


Devour

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Belphegor non si sarebbe mai abituato allo sguardoaffamatoche Beelzebub era solito rivolgergli di tanto in tanto.Era un qualcosa di intenso e intimo, una fame che andava al di là del bisogno costante di Beel di riempire lo stomaco, e che neanche tutte le prelibatezze dei tre mondi sarebbero state in grado disaziare.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor
Kudos: 22
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 1435  
>  **Warnings:** Incest, Oral Sex, PWP  
>  **Prompt:** A volte Beelzebub guarda Belphegor come se volesse divorarlo  
>  **Note:**  
>  \- Non scrivevo del porno serio da mesi, e per serio intendo con descrizioni di quello che stanno facendo XD e non un "lo stanno facendo, punto". Devo dire che è stato liberatorio.   
> \- A Lera perché è la nostra magica e incestuosa OTP

Belphegor non si sarebbe mai abituato allo sguardo  _ affamato  _ che Beelzebub era solito rivolgergli di tanto in tanto.

Era un qualcosa di intenso e intimo, una  _ fame _ che andava al di là del bisogno costante di Beel di riempire lo stomaco, e che neanche tutte le prelibatezze dei tre mondi sarebbero state in grado di saziare.

Perché quando quella  _ voglia  _ si risvegliava in Beelzebub, solo Belphegor con il suo corpo era in grado di placarla.

Suo fratello partiva sempre con il  _ divorarlo _ con gli occhi. Labbra strette in una fine linea, sopracciglia aggrottate e quelle iridi color ametista che sembravano quasi farsi più scure e profonde. Non importava dove o con chi fossero, quando Beel iniziava a fissarlo in quel modo Belphie già sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire.

Sentiva il pericolo crescere insieme all'eccitazione, alimentando non solo la sua stessa voglia ma anche il timore che suo fratello non sarebbe riuscito a resistere alla sua  _ golosità _ . Per fortuna riuscivano sempre a chiudere a chiave la porta della loro camera prima di lasciarsi andare.

Beelzebub lo portava sul letto e lì iniziava a spogliarlo lentamente senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da ogni centimetro di pelle che veniva scoperta, e solo dopo averlo provato di ogni indumento si permetteva di toccarlo con le sue grandi e forti mani.

Erano calde, ardenti come i suoi occhi sempre più scuri che continuavano a fissarlo come se non esistesse nient'altro in quel mondo.

Era un desiderio che, per Belphegor, avrebbe fatto impallidire anche la lussuria di Asmodeus perché in Beel non vi era solo una fame carnale, ma molto di più. Un legame che solo loro due condividevano, che apparteneva ad entrambi.

Gemette quando le mani di Beelzebub vennero sostituite da un paio di labbra e da una calda e umida lingua che gli percorse il collo, come per  _ assaporarlo _ .

Seguí il profilo del pomo d'Adamo fino alle clavicole, scivolando infine ancora più in basso.

I denti di Beel stuzzicarono con curiosità uno dei capezzoli di Belphegor, quello sinistro, strappandogli un basso gemito ed un sussulto.

La bocca del demone si soffermò a lungo su quello stesso bottoncino di carne, ignorando volutamente l'altro. Morsi e carezze con la lingua e le labbra, dolore e piacere alternati in un gioco all'apparenza infinito che portò Belphie a contorcersi senza saperne realmente il motivo.

Voleva di più o voleva che finisse quella tortura? Non ne era certo ed era ironicamente troppo pigro per concentrarsi su una simile futilità mentre il suo corpo decideva di impazzire.

Ansimò e gemette più volte il nome di suo fratello, fino a quando questo non sembrò decidere di averne abbastanza di quel capezzolo ormai duro e arrossato, reso così sensibile da quel trattamento da costringere Belphegor a sussultare anche solo per il più piccolo respiro troppo vicino a quella pelle.

Beelzebub non si placò, e scese lungo lo sterno con le labbra, superando gli addominali solo per fermarsi per qualche momento sul piccolo ombelico. Ne lambí i bordi con la lingua prima di farla affondare al suo interno in una chiara imitazione di una penetrazione che spinse Belphegor ad afferrare il suo cuscino, rimasto abbandonato sul letto non lontano da lui, per potervi nascondere contro il viso.

Gemette più forte contro la soffice stoffa del cuscino e sollevò leggermente il bacino per cercare di spingere suo fratello più in basso, dove il suo corpo pretendeva più attenzioni.

Pur non vedendoli più, poteva chiaramente sentire gli occhi di Beel continuare a divorare il suo corpo, famelico come una belva.

Belphie lo supplicò mentalmente, facendo ondeggiare i fianchi piano ma con insistenza, incitandolo ad andare avanti: a  _ sbranarlo _ se fosse stato necessario. E Beelzebub, come sempre, lo accontentava portando la bocca sul suo sesso eretto.

Lo leccò lento dalla base fino alla punta e viceversa, emettendo dei bassi mugugni che sembravano quasi perdersi dietro i gemiti che Belphegor riusciva malamente a trattenere.

Solo in quel momento trovò di nuovo la forza per guardare suo fratello, spostando di lato il cuscino senza però smettere mai di abbracciarlo, e non si stupì nel non incontrare i suoi occhi. Beel li teneva infatti chiusi, concentrato, mentre lambiva il suo sesso duro con la lingua. I bei lineamenti di suo fratello erano tesi in un'espressione seria, resa però quasi più dolce da un leggero ma piacevole rossore che era andato a coloragli le guance.

Si muoveva piano, gustandosi quel momento senza alcuna fretta perché per quanto potesse essere  _ goloso _ e  _ affamato _ Beelzebub non era mai stato un amante egoista o frettoloso.

Belphie ansimò mugolando il nome del fratello per spingerlo ad osare di più, e infatti alle labbra e alla lingua di Beel si aggiunsero presto anche le sue grandi mani calde. Una iniziò a massaggiare l'asta, giocando con la pelle sempre più tirata e dura, e l'altra si spostò più un basso a stringere con delicatezza i testicoli.

Belphegor sobbalzò e quasi strillò per quelle attenzioni, emettendo però un verso ancor più alto quando la bocca di Beelzebub posò quasi un  _ casto bacio  _ sul suo glande ormai scoperto, che venne poi lambito dalla lingua.

Da quel momento Belphie sembrò non volersi neanche più curare di placare i suoi ansiti di piacere, ma al contrario cercò quasi di incoraggiare ulteriormente suo fratello andando addirittura ad allargare più che poté le gambe per poter accogliere con più facilità il suo corpo possente.

Gli tiravano i muscoli in quella posizione tutt'altro che comoda, ma la bocca di Beel era in grado di fargli dimenticare qualsiasi cosa. La sentí infatti chiudersi dapprima sulla punta per poi spingerla con una leggera carezza di denti sempre più in basso, a cercare di ingoiare più carne possibile senza soffocarsi, tenendo a bada il suo riflesso faringeo.

Belphie si sentí quasi sopraffatto da quel calore e gli venne oltremodo complicato cercare di trattenersi dal sollevare i fianchi per andare incontro all'altro demone.

Nascose ancora il viso, gemendo contro il cuscino. Quelle sensazioni erano al tempo stesso imbarazzanti ed eccitanti, sconosciute e familiari in egual misura, perché il suo corpo conosceva bene la bocca e le mani di Beelzebub ma tremava come se fosse la prima volta.

Non aveva neanche bisogno di guardarlo per immaginare il suo sesso sparire dentro la bocca di Beel, le labbra umide di saliva e le guance  _ contratte  _ e arrossate per lo sforzo. Conosceva benissimo suo fratello e tutte le sue espressioni, dalla più innocente a quella più  _ ferale. _

Continuò a ripetere il nome di Beelzebub come una litania, alternando note più acute ad altre più basse, che si fecero più frequenti solo quando sentí l'orgasmo ormai prossimo.

Belphegor non cercò di sottrarsi né di fermare Beel, si spinse però verso di lui portando una mano sui capelli rossi del fratello per stringerli con forza in un muto ma chiaro avvertimento.

Beelzebub colse subito quel messaggio ed anche la richiesta nascosta dietro quel gesto, e con dei movimenti più decisi e rapidi del capo accolse l'orgasmo di Belphie senza lasciarsi sfuggire neanche una goccia di seme.

Belphegor crollò esausto sulle lenzuola sfatte e umide di sudore, pigolando pigramente quando sentí la bocca di Beel allontanarsi dal suo sesso reso sensibile dal piacere appena provato.

Accolse subito Beelzebub tra le sue braccia quando questo si sollevò per cercare le sue labbra e catturarle un bacio.

Era sempre strano sentire il sapore di quei baci, ma Belphie non si sottrasse né si lamentò. Al contrario, strinse a sé suo fratello cercando di approfondire quel lento gioco di lingue e labbra che lo lasciò di nuovo senza fiato.

Privo di energie mugugnò placido quando Beel mise fine al bacio per sistemarsi meglio contro di lui alla ricerca di attenzioni, come un gigantesco cucciolo d'orso.

Belphegor gli accarezzò subito la nuca e i capelli, ascoltando e sentendo il respiro di Beelzebub contro la sua pelle sudata.

Vi era ovviamente un piccolo dettaglio che non gli sfuggì, e sorridendo ancora posò un nuovo bacio sulla fronte del fratello.

«Beel, sei venuto nei pantaloni», mormorò l'attimo dopo come per rimproverarlo, aggiungendo poi un più divertito:  _ «di nuovo» _ .

Beelzebub mugugnò, sfregando il naso contro il collo di Belphegor, strappandogli una quieta risata pigra e stanca.

«Devi imparare a…  _ contenerti.  _ Avremo potuto fare di più _ » _ , proseguí malizioso, lasciandosi poi sfuggire un sussulto e un gemito quando sentí le dita di Beelzebub posarsi sul capezzolo sinistro che aveva torturato all'inizio del loro rapporto. Lo accarezzò lento, con lievi movimenti circolari. Non vi era niente di sensuale, ma era talmente sensibile da fargli quasi male.

_ «Belphie…» _ , la bassa e roca voce di suo fratello tremò contro il suo collo, minacciosa e calda, « _ io ho sempre fame» _ . 


End file.
